Luna
by TwilightFan1foreverever
Summary: Its 6 years into the future, and Jacob just confessed that he has imprinted on Nessie. What the Cullens don't realize is that there is a war starting right under there noses. What is going to happen to the Cullen family? And what's going on with Jacob and Renesmee?
1. The Commencer

_**Nessie's P.O.V.**_

There he was, staring back at me with those beautiful brown eyes. "I love you Renesmee. I always have. I imprinted on you." he tells me, a bit nervous, but like he wouldn't be. I was a bit confused at first, I knew what imprinting was, but he was my best friend. Do I love Jacob? Oh my god, I do!

"I-I-I love you too, Jacob," I reply stumbling, but he doesn't notice, he just grins, leans in, and kisses me. I was shocked for a second, and then I continued to kiss him back as electric bolts shot through us.

"We better get going," he said as we broke apart. I nodded and he took my hand. _My Jacob_, I think to myself as we sprint towards the house.

When we got home, into the living room with white walls and black furniture, my uncle Emmett wolf whistled. I started to blush and Jacob laughed awkwardly. Aunty rose came in, yelling at Emmett, "I said leave Ness and the wolf alone!"

"Looks like some vampire is grumpy today," he teased.

"That's it Emmett, you can move all of your stuff into the living room," she yelled at him storming off, whilst everyone but Emmett started to laugh.

"Babe, it's just a joke, common, don't be that way," he said, following her.

"Another day in paradise," was grandma Esme's way of saying, all of you children, shut up.

"I think the stress of moving again is getting on top of her mum," dad replied.

"Well Edward, it is the third time since Nessie came along," my mum explained.

"Guys! Nessie and Jake are back, now can we please listen to them!" my other Aunty Alice yelled, jumping onto the couch all wide eyed. She really did look like a pixie. "Now common, tell us," she said looking at us, of cause she already knew the answer, but she isn't one to ruin a surprise. "It's official," I said, holding up our linked hands. That's when Alice started screaming.

"I always knew you two would end up together! So when's your first date? Have you organized it yet? How about this Friday? Oh, we need to go shopping ness. I'll go get rose!" and that's what Alice had to say about us. I seriously don't get why she isn't a fairy. And that's when my dad starts to laugh. Jacob looked at me puzzled. "I'll tell you later."

"So are you free Friday?" Jake asked me.

"Of cause I am," I replied, walking off to find Alice.

_**Jacobs P.O.V**_

Just watching her walk away hurts my heart, she's just so gorgeous. But at least I can see that stunning face of her tomorrow, and those lips, so full and perfect it make me just wanna- and then I wake up out of my daze to hear a growl. I give Edward an apologetic smile and walk up the stairs to my room.

I can't believe I'm moving out of Denmark and into Seattle, at least I will be closer to the pack. But rose and I are going to have to start up another garage. Ever since we started working together, I have grown to like her, and believe it or not, but she actually doesn't have the brain of a golden retriever.

As I am about to go to sleep, all I can think about is Friday, I know, its two days away, but who can wait the long? I mean, its Nessie, the most wonderful girl in the world. The way she smiles the way she flips her hair, she's just wow! I wonder where I'm going to take her, but I can save that for tomorrow, I'm too tired right now. Just as I'm about to sleep, I hear a car door slam and my Nessie giggling, and that just knocks me to sleep with a smile on my face.


	2. Walking on thin ice

**Hey everyone, I am sorry if you didn't particularly like the last chapter, but its ok, I have this chapter to make up for it. If you have any ideas, please share them, I will be more than happy to listen I think that I have the best readers on the internet**

**Thanks**

**Kiki xx**

_**Nessie's P.O.V.**_

"You look fabulous Ness!" my mum squealed

"Thanks mum," I replied back to her

"All thanks to me," bragged Aunt Alice

"Hey, you just did her clothes, I did the makeup, remember?" Aunty Rose said

"Yeah, yeah, whatever,"

"Mum do you think Jake will like it?" I ask her, staring back at the stunning girl in the mirror.

It was hard to believe it was me.

"How could he not," she replied. I was wearing a white dress that went down to my mid-thigh. The bottom half was lose and in three layers, whilst the top half looked wrapped around. It was shoulder less, but I had a fluffy cardigan on, a white purse and I had on a pair of white high heels. My auburn hair was left naturally wavy, but was pinned up on one side so that all my hair could fall down one shoulder. My makeup was done lightly, but it made me look older, I looked mature. So instead of looking 16, I looked around 21. I was amazed. Now that I think about it, I look like an ice skater. Hmm, ice skater. The door opened, and we heard my dad walking in.

"Well don't you look stunning?" he said, but I just giggled and smiled in reply.

"Hey dad, is Jake down stairs yet?" I asked him.

"Sweetie, he's been down there for over a half hour."

"Edward, would you take Nessie down for us, we girls need to talk." Aunt Rose asked.

"I'll be happy too." Dad responded.

As we walked down the hall Dad simply said, "No funny business got it?" which made everyone down stair start laughing their heads off, including Jacob. JACOB! I sprinted down the stairs, catching a glance of him, looking as handsome as ever in his formal pants and long sleeve top on, only to miss the last step and fall flat on my face.

"Nessie!" they all yelled and in a flash by my side, "are you alright?" the chimed it was weird how they said it at the same time.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I said stumbling up.

"Are you sure Ness?" Jake asked me

"Yes now let's go." I said with a forced smile. He just chuckled and let me out into the cold and chilly air. He opened the door to the Enzo Ferrari we brought last week. He must have promised dad his soul to get this of off him, but then again I am his daughter, and Jacob is my boyfriend. Just saying that makes me feel all oozy inside.

When we had reached the end of the long twisted drive way, I asked "can you tell me where we're going now?" I ask as sweetly as I could.

"Nope, not until we get there." And that was the last of our conversation for the whole car trip. We passed fancy restaurants and movie theatres. He slowed down near a drive in movie, but then sped up again. We drove for about forty minutes, and he pulled into a car park. Right there, in front of me, was an ice skating rink.

"We're going ice skating!" I ask over the moon

"Yep, you always said you wanted too." He replied.

"I love you," I told him

"I love you too," he replied kissing me again, which brought the electric shocks back, like every time.

As we enter the stadium, we are greeted by the skate team who just finished training. "Hey beautiful, how would you and your boyfriend like to get drinks with us later?" a tall guy with blond thick hair asked slyly

"She's 16, now move along," Jake almost yelled after letting out a growl. I of cause just laughed. We got our skates on and walked onto the rink with our trainer. It was really hard. I looked over at Jake to see him jumping all over the place, he for one, was a natural.

_**Jacob's P.O.V.**_

When I saw my ness come down the stairs, my life literally stop. Right in front of me was an angel. Also, seeing Ness get angry whenever she stuffed up a jump, or slipped on a skate was cute. Halfway through she gave up. This lasted for 5 minutes. The instructor Cathy decided to do partner work, that's when me and Ness jumped up. We learnt an amazing dance to swan lake. When we did partner work, Nessie was outstanding. She did 3 turns in the air at once and landed perfectly. There were a few parts when I lifted her up into the air. The trickiest one was when I had to through her and land in the ending position. She just looked perfect on the ice. We decided that we would show the dance to the others, but we weren't going to join lessons. At the end of the lesson we went straight home, as I had made a promise Edward I would be back before 10.

When we got home, Nessie gave me a kiss goodnight and ran up to her room, just stopping at ten bottom of the stairs to thank me for the night. Only Alice was home as the others we're out hunting.

"Alice, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure, I'm always here for you and ness," she answered back

"Can you tell me if we will last?"

"Jacob, I know you love her, and she loves you, but I can't tell you anything. I want you to work it out on your own if you're destined to be together. May I ask why you asked me this?"

I sighed and simply said, "When we entered ice skating, these guy asked if we wanted to come out for a drink after, they were looking at her with googly eyes, and I thought to myself, what if she falls for someone else, and I'm just in the background from then on?"

"Oh Jake, that's never going to happen, Nessie love you too much." She told me and hugged me.

The rest of the family walked in asking about our time and if we had fun. I simply answered with, yeah, every time. Once Emmett and jasper where occupied with some sport on TV. Edward sternly said, "We need to talk, now!"


	3. Discovered Puzzles

**Hello readers. I hope you like the last chapter. This chapter has quite a few twists in it. If you don't like the way its heading, please review and I will try and make it better in the next chapter, after all, there is always room for improvement. So follow favourite, review and tell me any ideas you might have. I would love to hear for you soon. **

**Thanks **

**Kiki xx**

_**Jacobs P.O.V.**_

I was worried. What could Edward want? Was it about Nessie? Edward started to nod, and I started to panic. Is it bad? I thought. Grimly, Edward nodded again. As we hopped into our Porsche Cayman, Edward sped down the road. We drove for about half an hour before we stopped.

"Who's going to hurt her?" I asked fired with anger

"Who are the one people that have wanted her destroyed since she came along?." He said. The next words will haunt me for the rest of my life "In two years, the Volturi are coming back." And that's when I bubbled up. The heat started to burst through me, but I had to control myself from phasing at the moment. I needed to hear more. "They have been following us for the last six years. That's the reason we have been moving, and that's the reason we are moving again in a months time." and that's all we said for a good 10 minutes. Edward respected that I had to let this sink in. in two years, my Nessie could be gone. _My Nessie could be gone_. But of cause I wouldn't let that happen.

"Now that this is sorted, I wanted to talk about you marrying her. You are not to sleep in her room until you are married. You may marry her whenever, just along as you ask us before you propose. I also wish that you give us a 1 week notice." Edward said sternly. These are a lot of rules to go by. I don't think I can complete them all, I thought was a sly grin on my face as Edward growled.

"Let's go Edward" I said demanding.

It was just under a month later, when I had just got home from my morning meeting with the pack, when Nessie came running down the stairs. "JAKIE!" she screamed running into my arms, as I fell on to the ground. That's unusual. Why was she stronger than me? I looked at Edward. He had a look of worry on his face. What was going on? I thought with a puzzled look on my face. "What's wrong Jake?" she asked, examining my face.

"Nothing baby cakes, just thinking about you and how someone can be so stunning." I reply kissing her. I don't know if she feels the same, but every time I kiss her, it's a rush, like I've fallen in to heaven. "Hey I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk." I ask. She seemed suspicious, but I had to get her out of here, knowing that the others needed to talk. Carlisle looked at me with a smile, and I walked out the door, with Nessie's hand in my own.

"Why was every one acting so weird inside?" Nessie asked once we were at our hidden lake in the middle of the forest.

"I don't know" I simply said. It killed me to keep secrets from her, but I had to keep her from freaking out.  
"So, are you looking forward to your birthday tomorrow?" I ask to break the tension

"No, I hate getting all the attention, I mean seriously, don't you all have something better to do?" I chuckle at her response. But it is true, she does hate the attention. She has always hated her birthday. For her second birthday, she had absolutely cracked it at everyone because they gave her the most glorious gifts. By then she had looked around 11.

"Common, what's not to love? Every-one takes time off to spend time with you, we all love you ness, if we didn't, then we would leave you alone for the rest of your life." I explained. I leaned in for a kiss, but she refused it. I was puzzled, this is the first time something like this had happened. We have been together for thirty days. We had kissed over a million times, but this was the only time she refused. I was worried. She will choose someone else over me.

_**Nessie's P.O.V**_

"Jake, I know I refused, but how could you say something like that. I will never choose someone else over you. I'm just really depressed. My child hood went so fast, and I am stuck this height because I will never grow again, and-"

"How did you know I was thinking that?" Jake asked me, and he looked even more puzzled then before.

"Y-Y-You didn't say that out loud?" I asked more puzzled then him.  
"Ness, I think it's time we go see Carlisle about this." Jacob said going behind the tree to change. He came back as the big brown wolf he is. _I'll race you back, and this time, I'm going my hardest,_ I heard. I and Jake sprinted through the forest, dogging through all the trees. I even stumbled quite a few times. Just to find out that I was at the same speed as him, maybe a little bit slower, but this is still a shock to see. I mean, last time him and I raced full blast, I was miles away from him, he actually had to come back to find me.

As we got home, I waited for Jake to come back from behind the tree. We raced inside, and my head was clouded with the others thought? 'What are they doing back so soon?' 'How come they look concerned,' 'is my baby girl ok?'

"Shut up, shut up, SHU T UP!" I scream, falling to the floor, grabbing at my hair and breaking down. My family was with me in an instant, all looking confused, but sill comforting me. It didn't work, I could still hear them, I didn't understand. I could hear the people on the main road, I could hear what the animals we're thinking. What's wrong with me?

I looked over at dad who simply said, "She can hear minds, but doesn't know how to control it. She can hear us all at once."

"I knew that, but I thought it was just one mind at a time." I said. I calmed down and the thoughts we're gone.

"I need to go research what has happened to Nessie. She is now faster, stronger, and has claimed a second power! My word, this is extraordinary!" grandpa Carlisle exclaimed before hurrying off to his study.

"Now, if you just focus, you can choose certain minds to hear. Try it on Jacob." My dad told me. Ok, now I've got to stay focused. I felt a jolt rush through me, but I wasn't concerned, I knew it was the power I now possess. _Now that Ness contains this power, it's going to ruin the surprise, but at least_… Surprise? What's going to happen? Oh dam it, I lost concentration. "What surprises are you planning Jacob?" I ask.

"I can't tell you, or else it will ruin the surprise part." He says with a cheeky grin. Boy do I love him. He is the only one for me. I couldn't imagine a world without him.

"I'm going to bed every one, goodnight,"

"goodnight." The chimed back to me as I gave every-one in my family a kiss on the cheek, and a kiss on the lips for Jacob, before hurrying up into my room to sleep.

_**Carlisle's P.O.V.**_

I knew that something was wrong with Renesmee this morning, I didn't know what though. The internet has not helped at all, neither have any books. I'm confused, well I guess we all are. "Carlisle, honey, have you found anything yet?" my dear wife Esme asked.  
"I'm afraid not my dear. I don't get it, I've never heard of anything like this. First she's stronger then Jacob, then she's able to read minds, and then she was faster than Jacob!"  
"Carlisle, you can't find the answer to everything you know."  
"I know, but what something bad is going to happen?"

"Honey, nothing can be worse when the Volturi and they're already coming, but there's no need to worry, Nessie will be fine."

"I hope your right Esme, oh how I hope your right."

**Hey every one, I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter is about the surprise that Jacob was talking about, what could it be? And Nessie's birthday is also in the next chapter. It's going to be a fun filled chapter!  
Thanks  
Kiki xx**


	4. Surprise Surprise

**Hey my readers. Sorry this chapters late. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. So in this chapter, there are two big shocks, and both are on Nessie's birthday! What could be going on? And what about the surprise Jacob was talking about? Read and find out!  
Thanks**

**Kiki xx**

_**Nessie's P.O.V.**_

Today was the day, the day I have been dreading, it was my birthday. I can't believe I have been alive for 7 years already! Time really fly's, especially for me.

I have been trying to read everyone's minds, but there has been nothing, except for the amount of people that are coming thanks to Jacob. This was only yesterday when I heard him think the end of the sentence. '... The wolves and I, so in total, there will be 41 guests, oh jeez, Nessie's looking, stop thinking about this. Gosh does she look amazing in that daisy print dress' he makes me start giggling and he winks at me. I wonder who else is coming.

"Nessie I'm almost done, stay still!" Aunt Alice said trying to finish my make up with lipstick placed perfectly on my lips. I swear she has rubbed this stuff off more than 1,000 times. One more time and there will be no more skin on my lips! I try and read Alice's mind to see what else I can get out of her about this party of 41 guests. I focus, and put all my might into this. Nothing? I got nothing. I try it on Aunt Rosalie and still nothing. Umm, dad, can you and grandpa Carlisle get up here? I ask through my mind, knowing he would be listening. Straight away I heard a knock at my door.

"Sweetie, may we come in?"

"Sure the doors open."

"What's wrong Edward?" My mum asked my dad

"Nessie what's wrong" dad asked me so then I could explain it

"Done! Now stay up here ness, in 30mins I want you to get your dress on, and come down stairs got it?" Alice said not even waiting for me to respond. She skipped off with Rosalie right behind her, so then it was just mum, dad, grandpa and I in the room.

"I can't hear thoughts anymore. I tried to hear Alice's, I tried to hear roses, and there was no-" and I stop. The scenery changes. I look around and there's me, decorating a nursery. I was beyond confused. What was going on? To try and see if it's my baby, I try to get a better look at the stomach, but the vision is gone. "Dad." I looked at him, hoping he would have an answer, but he was just in complete and utter shock. Carlisle and mum were completely lost.

"She may not be able to read minds," dad said with a pause, "but she now sees the future."

"Ok this is now too much." I reply sweating and panicking. Suddenly, waves of calmness come over me. "Thanks Jasper!" I shout to him.

"You're welcome!" He replies back, just as loud.

"Honey, we're going to go now, I'll see you in a bit. Oh, and don't forget to be down in now 20 minutes!" my mum said as dad, Carlisle and herself went out of my room.  
"Hmmm, let's see what I can find out with this new power." I say with a mischievous smile. I hear a lot of growls from down stairs as I say this. I decide not to as I don't want to ruin the surprise.

About 10 minutes later, I start to hear cars pull up and I slip my dress on. It's a knee high, baby pink, strapless dress that flows out like pink flames. It has a black bow across the middle with a matching bow head band. I am wearing black high heels and black earrings and bracelets. My hair is put up into a bun and my make-up looks natural, but it high lights my better qualities. I look stunning! I look at the clock and its 7:30, the time I can go down stairs and show myself.

"Shhhhhh!" I hear from who I think is Aunt Alice. I walk down the stairs into the large living room with caution.

"SURPISE!" I get yelled at me with so much force, I stumble back with my mouth wide open.

"Oh my gosh you guys!" I scream running to give them all a hug.' The pack has grown heaps' I think as I run 'and they flew all this way too see me!' There's now Collin with his imprint Zoe, Leah and her imprint James, There's Embry and his imprint Sophie, Quil and then Claire. That's all of the imprints without families. The families are Paul and Rachael with their two daughters Jaimi and Paula, then there's Jarred and Kim with their son Luke, Sam and Emily with their three children Jim, Cloe and max. The wolves without imprints are Brady and Seth, and the newbies Ned, Tigris, Andy and Khan. Then there was Sue, Charlie and billy, and my family and the Denali Coven. What a lot of people!

From the pack I got so many clothes and jewellery, I even got some shoes, and Alice actually approved of all of it. Charlie, Sue, Seth and Leah all got me a separate gift which was a hand me down car (I still loved it) and supposably mum has also used the car. Then from the Denali's I got paint and jewellery boxes and a king size bed! Now that was a massive shock. Then from the family, Billy, they sent me out the back blind folded. We walked for a while before I got the mask taken off. Almost everyone was following us. I came across a massive board that had pictures on it. There was a house that looked well done and what also looked like rooms for it. There where pictures of plane tickets and passports, and also a picture of a state called Victoria in Australia. There was another place circled on the map called Ice Cradle Valley. There where pictures of wolves on and around Ice Cradle Valley. There was also a picture of a beach and a volcano in the background.  
"What's going on?" I asked confused.  
Dad explained, "Well 1 the plane tickets and passports mean we're moving and we're going on a holiday, 2 we are moving to Ice Cradle Valley and you're going to Hawaii, 3 the wolves Quileute Tribe are moving with us, all of them, 4that house is your house, not to share, it's yours and whoever you want to live there with you, and 5 I think Jacob should explain latter on. So there you have it, what do you think?" I was too shocked to explain, everyone here was moving with us, except for the Denali's, I got my own house as well, and I was just stunned.  
"I-I-I- I can't believe it," I say stuttering, "all of you are absolutely amazing" I say as we all go in for a massive group hug, the boys just made jokes about it after. As we all start heading back I ask my dad were Jacob is, he points to a path way and I walk down it. When I get there, there is a massive tree with fairy lights hanging all over it. The branches where big enough to stand straight up on and move around for a while. Jake is up in one of the higher branches and calls me up. I jump and land gracefully on my feet. Then we both sit down in the middle of the branch.  
"Hey did you like your presents?" He asks me.  
"Of cause I do! I can't wait for your present though, or the surprise." I tell him  
"Here," he said handing me a box," this is your present."  
I open the carefully wrapped box and found charm bracelet with a hand carved wolf on it and a sparkling gem on it with a love heart in between.  
"So I'm a shining diamond, ay?" I say playing around as we both chuckle, "It's beautiful Jake," I say giving him a kiss.  
"Now for the surprise and number 5, here goes nothing" he says pulling me onto my feet.  
"Renesmee Carlie Cullen" Jacob bending down on to one knee, "will you do me the honour of being my lovely wife?" He asks looking really nervous, but like he wouldn't be. He opens the small box that has a stunning ring in it. The ring is gold and the diamond in the middle has been carved into the shape of a rose. It was perfect! I love Jacob so very much, no it's much more than that. So all in say is "YES!" I scream jumping into his arms. He puts the ring on my finger and we spend jump down back to the party. As I enter, the D.J, A.K.A uncle Jasper, yells "OI! I hear that these two love birds have an announcement, so guy come on up here and tell us." We walked up on stage with caution, knowing every ones response.

"We're getting married!" I shout as Jacob kisses me. There are whistles and hoots. We jump down to get our congratulations, and continue with the party. We danced and sing. We were having so much fun. But of cause after fun, comes worry. All of a sudden I froze. My vision changed. I saw me and my family, all in sleek black clothes hissing and growling at some other coven. "At last we meet. How long have you been killing us one by one for now?" the tall man with red hair asks, "I personally think that it's been two years since you have tried to stop our _war _as you would call it." The man said with a devilish grin. It goes back to reality, and it appears that Alice has had the same vision.

**Ohh, what's going on I wonder? Sorry the next chapter will be up sometime next week. I hope you enjoyed his chapter, so favourite, follow, review and give me any ideas you might have. You guys are my inspiration!**

**Thanks**

**Kiki xx**


	5. Move

**Hey readers! Ok, so in this chapter they are moving and they have some unlikely guests waiting for them. If anyone knows a beta, or anyone who is a beta, could you please PM me and help me with my grammar! As usual, please review, favourite and follow!**

**Thanks**

**Kiki xx**

_**Renesmee's P.O.V.**_

I was in the forest at midnight. There was fog was building up around my feet. Figures started to appear around me. "Jake?" I called out. No answer. "Mum?" I called out. Still no answer and the figures were getting closer. "Somebody help!" I scream. No one in my family was here. They had closed in and I finally saw their faces, and I saw the red haired man. I scream and wake up suddenly, shaking.

"You ok honey?" Jacob asked me looking worried, but with his eyes still on the road. We we're in my car on the way to our new home in Tasmania. The airplane landed about three hours ago and we still had another hour until we got to our new home.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a bad dream,"

"A bad dream? You haven't had one of those since the Volturi. How bad was it?" he asks and I show him the dream, still shaking. "THAT'S NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN NESSIE!" he yelled, "I would never let that happen to you," he said, wiping the single tear rolling down my cheek, "I love you too much to let that happen,"

"I love you too Jacob." I say as he puts his arm around me, "Hey Jacob, can I ask you something?"

"Sure sweetie, what is it?"

"Will you, you know, because we're getting married, well will you move in with me?" I ask blushing.

"Of cause." He says grinning like he won the lottery. I snuggle into his arm and fall asleep.

I wake up sweating and shaking in my new house. I had a terrible dream that has now left me crying. I dreamed that me and my family we're in battle, and we we're losing, after I just finished off one girl, I stood up to see my family all gone. Lying there in ashes was my family, and if that's not bad enough, there we're no heart beats coming from the wolves. That's when I woke up.

It was still sunny so I decided to wipe the tears from my face, and explore my new house that was surprisingly already unpacked. My bed was on the far wall. It was a pillow top bed so it was amazing to sleep on. The sheets were a lavender colour and the cover had a dandelion blowing in the wind. That wall was painted purple and had all of my posters on it. The next wall had a massive fish tank with exotic fish in it, which was, AMAZING! The rest of the walls where white. I had a desk in one corner that had the latest apple laptop and one of those spinney chairs that I love. There was also an art desk set up with my pencils. I had a walk in wardrobe fully stocked, and an ensuite that had a massive bath with a waterfall. This was the best room I could ever ask for.

I walked out of my room and down the hall, only to find six rooms completely empty and a bathroom. I walk down stairs to find a kitchen fully stocked with the state of the arc equipment. In the next room was the lounge room where Jacob was watching baseball on the TV.

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! AS IF YOU DIDN"T CATCH THAT BALL!" Jacob was yelling, he was very angry, and I could fell it. I could feel it? Oh that's right; I was due for another power change. I send calming waves over to him. "Ness did you have another power change?"

"You guessed it." I smile and sit on the couch with him. The couch was big enough to fit ten people at a time and was the colour of pepper. The T.V. is a flat screen that is also in HD and built in the wall. I think about the house and realize there is only one bed room. "Jacob, where are you sleeping?" I ask.

"In your room, I got Edwards permission," He said proudly, "but he's going to be under your bedroom window at all times, so if you hear growling, it's him." He finished off as we laughed.

About ten minutes later the rest of the family came rolling in. "I've already planned your wedding! It's going to be in two days' time, and don't worry, I've already got every ones out fits!" Alice said over joyed.

"Alice, two days, really, does it have to be that close?" dad asked, looking really upset.  
"Yes it does, I know you are going to miss your baby girl, but you have already had her for seven years, stop being so greedy!" Alice said sarcastically, adding a tut at the end. Dad was getting really upset and angry at Alice, so I sent him some calming waves, I also gave Alice some seeing as she was a bit, scratch that, a lot more excited then she should be. "Thanks Jasper." The chimed

"Don't look at me." Jasper replied.

"Nessie?" dad asked looking at me.

"Yep." I got to squeeze in before Alice started raving on about how the wedding is going to look and how it combines mine and Jakes favourite things, the beach, the woods and each other. I smile and look at my engagement ring. Jake told me the ring has been passed down many generations.

"It is also told that the ring possesses a great power so the one imprinted on doesn't feel left out of any magic. No one has ever seen the power in use, but it still looks amazing." Jacob explained. There were a lot of other details that just bored me, so I'm not going to bother boring myself again by thinking about it.

After a while, the family left to go back to their individual houses. "Jacob, do you know why there are another six rooms down the hall?" I asked suspiciously.

"Your dad can read thoughts Renesmee, he does know that you want children, five of them, and the other ones a guest room in case someone imprints." Jacob explained as I blush.

"And I've got another question, where are the pack?"

"They're all down the road, just off the beach, a private beach might I add."

"I can't believe every one moved with us, even Charlie! He left his work to come and be with us, and he's not even old enough to retire!"

"That's why he is joining the police force up here; didn't you listen to any thing I was telling you yesterday?"

"Pft, yeah, pft, of cause I did… pft."

"You added too many pfts sweetie."

"Damit, I thought you would have fallen for it."

"I've know you too long to fall for it." He laughs

"Shut up," I grumble, "hey what's the time, I'm massively jet lagged,"

"You just slept for an entire day! And your jet lagged!"

"Hey, bad dreams make time fly you know- opps!" I say, not wanting him to worry, but I guess it's a little late for that now.

"What! Another bad dream? Come on, you have to tell me about it, ugh, bloody red haired man, with his bloody wicked grin and his bloody stupid army that's bloody-" I put my hand to his face and show him the dream to shut him up. "Nessie, don't cry," he started as I cried into his chest, oh how I loved that pine smell he had, it really calmed me down, "the wolves, your family and I are too smart for them, that will never happen sweetie." I sobbed into Jacob and started to drift off to sleep when Jacob phone had to wake me.

"Jacob, grab Nessie and run her over to our house now! No questions, we'll explain when we get there, just hurry!' I heard dad scream into the phone.

Jacob and I sprinted outside as he shifted. "Jacob watch out!" I yell seeing someone in our way. The person pounces on Jacob, only to reveal someone else behind him, and the person behind him jumps on me. Jacob has phased back into a human. "JACOB!" I scream looking at him, struggling to phase back.

"Quite." The girl snaps at me putting force on one of my arms, almost breaking it. "Oi Raven, take a look at this one." She tells the other one, still staring at me with those fire cracker red eyes.

"What is she?" said the one called Raven.

"I don't know, she's as fast and strong like us, but she's as breakable as a doll" the lady said before she broke my arm. The pain was excruciating. Jacob was wincing at my pain and when he was my arm, he looked as if he was going to vomit. I looked down, and through the tears, I could see the bone sticking through the skin and the wet sticky blood pouring down my arm. It was driving the vampires insane, one of them lent down to my arm, only to be knocked off by my father. My father ripped off the lady's head and threw it away. The male looked confused and stunned just as Seth came and tore him to shreds

"What was that!" Jacob yelled.

"Some new borns. Alice had a vision about them; we didn't realize they we're coming today."

"Do you have any other information?" Jacob asked

"No, we will start to talk with friends and family."

"I have some other information," I say, thinking about what happened on my birthday, "The two years start today."

**Hey guys! So the army have finally arrived and the two years have begun. I'm so glad that Renesmee got a house without her parents, and she might even have some children! So please review, follow and favourite, I love to hear your thoughts! **

**Thanks **

**Kiki xx**


	6. Away

**Hey readers :). First things first, I would like to thank you all for the wonderful feedback I have been receiving! It means the world to me. After all, you guys are my inspiration! If anyone knows a beta PLEASE PM me! As usual, please favourite, follow, and review, I love to hear what you think!**

**Thanks**

**Kiki**

_**Renesmee's P.O.V**_

"Of cause we have to consult with the Volturi, see what they have in mind," Grandpa Carlisle said when we got home, "who's going to come with me?"

"Well, I don't think dobbing on some ratty vampire will fix this, wait, yes it will, as long I get to rip the head off of whoever is hurting my niece." Uncle Emmett added with a sly grin on his face.

Alice dropped the tray of food she had prepared the floor. I looked over at dad who was shocked. She was having a vision, and we all knew it was bad. We were all at Alice's side in a blink of an eye.

"Alice, dear, it's ok, calm down." Jasper said comforting Alice.

"I should have known," dad whispered under his breath, "Jacob, take Nessie outside, NOW!"

"Dad! I have just as much right as everyone else to be here, when will you trust me and let me listen. I am old enough dad! Now I am staying here and I am not leaving!" I yelled at him

"Nessie, you are going back to your house." Dad replied as calmly as possible.

"No I am staying here, my mental age is of a 23 year olds and I look 16 so I am technically old enough! I AM STAYING HERE!" I yelled at him again.

"Stop acting like a foolish little girl!" my father yelled. They were the words I hated to hear. I looked at everyone's shocked faces and I stopped thinking. I slapped my father across the face before sprinting into the woods.

"Renesmee!" my father screamed.

"Edward leave her." My mum warned him, and she was serious, I could tell.

I found myself at an airport in a place called Hobart. I rummaged through my pockets of my jeans and found my wallet. "Yes!" I whisper. It was time for me to leave this place and go back to my home. The place where I was born, the place where I spent the first two years of my life in. The place I like to call Forks.

"Hello ma'am, we're you off to this fine evening." The lady at the plane ticket booth asked me.

"One ticket to Seattle please, I'm heading off to Forks." I reply sweetly.

"Sure thing I will just need a deposit and your passport."

"Sure let me just get that for you." I rummage through my pockets and find my wallet with the passport still in it from two days ago. I hand over the money and passport, and leave to the terminal. My flight left at 5:30 and the time was currently 4:45. Wow, I had run for two hours to reach this place. Come to think of it, I am quite hungry. I head over to the food court and eat some slop from McDonalds. By the time I had finished it was time to board the plane. I, of cause, decided to go in first class and have some luxury. About 2 hours into the flight, I realized that what I was doing was stupid. We're would I go? Who would I stay with? Oh, god I am an idiot!

Once the flight was over I sprint over to La Push and find that only a few member of the pack had left to Ice Cradle Valley. These few members were all of the newbies and Billy. I run at human speed over to Sue's place and knock on the door.

"Come in!" she yells. I walk in and see her shocked face. She dropped the box that was labelled _Leah's clothes_.

"I ran away."

"Nessie darling, why would you do that? And would you like a cup of tea?" she asked me.

"Yes please, and I don't know, I just got really mad at my dad and ran to the airport, I caught the soonest flight to Seattle and here I am."

"Sweetie, there was no need to do that." Sue said giving me a hug

"I know, but I like it here, I hate that place, I mean, I liked my house and all, but it just didn't feel the same, it never has." I say to her almost crying

"Aww honey, its ok." She said trying to comfort me before the kettle went off. "You know you have to call your parents, I mean the flight to here is easily 12 hours, then add the hours to get from the airport to here is another hour, then from Hobart to Ice Cradle Valley is another two hours, they must be getting really worried about you."

"Yeah, especially dad because I'm a foolish little girl." I mutter. I grab out my phone to find text messages from my family and phone calls. I only read the messages from Jake and started to feel really bad.

_Hey Ness, just wondering when you're going to be back, I miss you! Love Jake_

_Hey Ness, just wondering how you're doing. Talk to me soon 3_

_Just checking up on you. Be back soon babe ;)_

_Ness where are you?_

_Renesmee why aren't you answering my calls_

_NESSIE IT'S BEEN THREE HOURS ALREADY! PLEASE HURRY HOME_

_Ness, if you don't come home soon, we will come and look for you._

_YOU WENT TO THE AIR PORT! Nessie, it was just a little argument_

_Nessie I miss you, please come home, I don't want you to get hurt_

_Ness are you at La Push, Quil said he just saw you run by_

_We're coming to get you, just stay where you are_

I ring his phone. "Nessie?" Jake asked into the phone

"Umm hi Jake, I'm sorry I ran away, I didn't think."

"Nessie, we're in the car at the moment, please don't leave us again, we're all coming and guess what?"

"What?"

"We are moving back, now please stay at the reservation, I will come find you. I got to go know, we are at the airport. I love you and I miss you!"

"I love you too!" I say before he hangs up.

"Hey ness, I just got a text message, can you help me open the little mail thing?" Sue asks. I chuckle and give read the message.

"Hey sue, it's me, Edward, I just wanted you to know that there is no need to pack as we are moving back. We are sorry about this inconvenience, and will do all we need to do to help. Thanks heaps, from the Cullen's."

"So there no need to pack any more. Poor Leah, she's the only one who's been packing." Just as she says that the pack comes bursting through the door.

"Ha-ha that was so much fun guys!" Leah said

"I know! The top cliff is always the best as we say, I can't believe this is the first time you tried it."

"Yeah yeah whatever." The pack starts bursting out with laughter, not even noticing me.

About five minutes later, Seth walked over to my area and then stopped, "Nessie?"

"Hey Seth."

"What are you doing here, come give me a hug for crying out loud, this is no way to treat you bestie," Seth said grinning. I stand up and run into his arms. I start crying instantly.

"Uh ness, are you ok?"

"No! I ran away and I ended up here and I just miss Jake so much!" I sob. By now the rest of the pack realized I was here and came over to me.

"Nessie, come up stair and we will talk." Leah said and I give her a small smile. When I got up to her room we started talking. We talked about Leah's new boyfriend James, and my wedding. Sue came up with treats for us at one stage. We talked about movies and celebrity gossip. She started to cry when she talked about her father. It's times like these Jaspers power comes in handy, even if I knew it was going to change again. Before we knew it we were knocked out.

I woke up to find Leah on the floor and me lying on the bed. I look at the clock to see it was 10:05. That meant that the family only just got back. I dread seeing my family; I was so stupid to run away! I silently walk down out of the room and close the door behind me. "Hey honey." I hear behind me.

"JAKE!" I accidentally yell. He was sitting with his back against the wall, right next to Leah's door. I sit on his lap and lay my head on his chest. We sit like that for quite a while, until I say "Jake, I'm really sorry, I didn't think, I shouldn't have hurt you like-"

"Hey, don't worry about it, you're here now." I smile and he grins back.

"So what's going to happen to the wedding?"

"It's tomorrow still."

"Hmm, interesting, I guess that's what happens when you have a vampire family." We both chuckled.

"You might want to start to head off; Alice wants you back at the house by 10:30."

"I still have five minutes; I need to thank Leah, Seth and Sue."

"What are you two love birds doing on the floor?" Leah asked with a raised eye brow.

"Nothing!" I say blushing. I go say my good byes and head out the door.

I walk up to the porch of my house, and open the front door, to see my father standing right in front of me.

**Hey guys :). So Nessie ran away… I hadn't even planned that to happen! I seem to be getting lost in my own world! I am glad that they have moved back to Forks. After I made her run away, I realized, what are people like Quil going to do? The obvious answer was stay behind, but I can't let that happen to Quil! Anyways, please follow, favourite and review. I love to hear your thoughts. Also if anyone out there if a beta, I beg you to PM me.**

**Thanks **

**Kiki**


	7. A few bottles

**Hey guys! To start off, I would like to say that I'm sorry about the wait being so long in between chapters, I hope you can forgive me. Ok, so in this chapter it's the bachelor and bachelorette party. Woo hoo! The wedding is in the next chapter!**

**Thanks **

**Kiki xx**

_**Renesmees P.O.V.**_

"Hey dad." I say

"Renesmee, would you like to come inside."

"Umm yeah." I say, a little uncertain. I walk inside and see my whole family sitting down on the couch. Vampires can unpack quickly, but I didn't think the house wold be done in, what, three hours!

"You can unpack your own room." Great, at least I know where my punishment starts.

"Honey, would you like to explain?" my mother asked. The argument went until 3 pm, we hugged I apologized, they apologized as well for not listening to where I want to live, I also poured out a lot of tears. Dad said that he can't ground me because I have my wedding tomorrow, and there will be no point in punishing me for one day.

One hour later, Alice stood up from the couch and grabbed my arm. "Hey! What are you doing!" I exclaimed.

"Well I thought that you might want to have a hen's night." Alice replied smiling

"Do I have a choice?"

"Ok let's go!" Alice sprinted up stairs and set out all the makeup, not even listening to me, whilst I moseyed along, wanted to hold it off the pain of Alice for as long as possible. When I got to Alice and Jaspers room, it was covered in beauty supplies.

"Alice, NO!"

"Don't fight it; now go and have a bath, it's already filled up." I walk into the bathroom to find out that she wasn't lying, it was filled… with things like rose petals and oils and bath salts and bath bombs.

"Alice I will kill you!"

"Good luck trying!" she laughs. I step into the soapy bath tub, only to fall asleep. "NESSIE!" I heard Alice scream. I shot my eyes wide open and they started to sting. She grabbed my elbows and pulled me out from under the water.

"What happened?" I asked

"You fell asleep and fell under. Now come on, we need to turn you into a bratty 23 year old." Alice said enthusiastically. She covered my face with all of these beauty supplies that I didn't even need, and then she applied make up until I thought I couldn't move my face.

"Alice is all of this necessary?" my mother asks coming in with Rose

"Yes it is, now sit down so I can work on your hair!" Alice said. Rose came over to help out.

"Rose where are we going?"

"Clubbing and what happened to calling me aunty?"

"Sorry, I guess I just grew out of it."

"ok." she sighed over dramatically, adding a devilish grin at the end. Great, she was planning something.

"Can I look in the mirror now?" I complain once I had my dress on.

"Put on your shoes first, and then look." I do as my mother instructed, throwing on my heels, and walked over to the mirror.

Once again, they had not failed to impress. My hair was dead straight, with a tiara on my hair. It had _Bachelorette _labelled on it. My dress was skin tight and mini, all in pink and covered in sequins. My makeup was done massively! I had pink lipstick, pink lip liner, and this stuff to make your lips look fuller. I had foundation, blush and bronzer. I had eye liner, mascara and smokey eye shadow. All of it was done heavily, and I look 25 instead of 23 or my real physical age of 16!

"Yet again, you impressed me." I say chuckling. I am told to stay up stairs whilst everyone else gets dressed.

"I forgot to give you this Ness!" Alice says. She hands over a sash that says _Bachelorette._ I look at my aunty to see her with a dress just like mine, but in violet. Her makeup was done like mine but the lipstick and lip liner where in violet again. We walk into the hall to see my mum just like me and Alice, but in blue, there was Rose in red and Grannie Esme in yellow.

"Wow, you guy look amazing!" dad said as we started to walk down the stairs.

"Wow!" Jasper, Emmett and Grandpa Carlisle said at once.

"Wow Ness, you look, wow!" Jacob said.

"Shut up!" I said smiling.

"Come on Ness, its almost 7! We need to pick up the others!" My mother said, way too excited. I sent her calming waves and she was blank. Dad started laughing.

"What?" I ask

"You and Jasper have the same ideas when it comes to calming people." This sent every one into laughter, apart from mum who still remained blank.

"Let's go already!" I almost yell. Once we get into the pink stretched hummer that mum organized, I decide to finally take the calming waves off of mum.

"Took your time!"

"Sorry?" I say grinning. We drove to La Push and pick up Emily, Rachel, Leah and Kim. Apparently, Alice and Rose was her earlier. Kim was in a green colour, Leah was in white, Rachel was in black, and Emily was in Salmon colour.

"Jeeze, you guys took your time to get here!" Kim shouted as they all hopped in the car.

By the time we got to the night clubs, it was 11. We got straight into the clubs, thanks to Rose and her charming looks.

"Hey gorgeous, wanna dance." A guy with black hair and blue eyes asked Rosalie as soon as she walks in the door. It was only a few minutes later when a group of guys came over to the Quileute Girls and got them up dancing. Next was my mother and Esme, and eventually I was left alone by the bar.

There was this guy with blonde hair and brown eyes next to me. I looked at him and he smiled. "Can I buy you a drink?" he asked without hesitation.

"Alright." I simply said. I knew I could get drunk from personal experiences, so I was going all out tonight. The guy brought me a Martini and I asked for his name.

"I'm Phil, and you are?"

"I'm Renesmee, but please call me Nessie."

"Alright then Nessie. So who's the lucky man?" he asked. I held one finger up, meaning give me a minute. I skulled the entire glass and asked the man behind the bar for a full glass of vodka. He looked at me like I was crazy but responded to my need.

"My soon to be husband is Jacob."

"Well tell him to take care of you." I smiled. Phil seemed like a nice guy.

"Nessie! Come dance with us!" I heard Kim shout over the music. I skulled my vodka and said good bye to phil. I was almost drunk, I could tell, and it wasn't even midnight yet! We danced until one when Rose whispered something to the others. The girls pulled me into one of the rooms in the back, making sure they had bottles of alcohol.

_**Jacobs P.O.V.**_

The boys and I were having a great time. Paul and Emmett were running late, but no one would tell me why. I'm glad they didn't.

"Gentleman, I would like to introduce the entertainment for the night!" Seth said, chuckling. "STRIPPERS!"

"Seth, I said no strippers!" I yelled at him. That's when Emmett and Paul came out from the forest with wigs and dresses on. I was laughing my head off! It was the funniest thing I had ever seen, especially when Paul blew kisses to Seth and sat on his lap, showing off his legs. My phone started ringing, so I ducked into the forest.

"Hey Kim, how's Ness?" I asked. There were hushes and giggles coming from the other end of the phone.

"Hello?" I heard. It was Nessie, and boy was she drunk.

"Hey gorgeous." I replied, uncertain of what was going to happen.

"Don't call me gorgeous you creep! I'm getting married tomorrow, and I don't want you to ruin anything!" Nessie started to yell.

"Umm Nessie, how much have you had to drink?"

"Just a bottle of vodka… maybe two, and a few martinis, and a bottle of wine, but shhhhhh, you can't tell Jake. He'll yell at every one!" the girls in the back started laughing.

"Ness, this is Jake."

"Oh… Hi Jakey!" she said, with a few gulping sounds at the end.

"Nessie, stop drinking the alcohol, you've had way too much."

"No I haven't, this is only my fourth bottle of wine."

"You said you only had one!"

"Bye Jakey, I need to go now before you yell at every one." Ness said before hanging up.

"Come on Jake, you missing out on all the fun!" Seth called from the small fire that was going. I jogged back.

"How are the girls?" Jared asked, obviously worried about Kim.

"I don't know about them, but Nessie is smashed." Everyone bursted out laughing but Edward.

"How much has she had?" Edward asked.

"Umm, two bottles of vodka, a few martinis, and four bottles of wine."

"She is so lucky she can't vomit or get a hangover." Edward muttered.

The night went on with more laughs and fun. I can't believe tomorrow I get married to the girl of my dreams, the girl who means the world to me, the girl called Renesmee.

**Hey! Did you like this chapter? I hope you did. I was wondering if you think Renesmee should have children. If you do, how many and what names? As usual, please share, follow, favourite and review, I love to hear what you think. Please, if you know a beta, PM ME!**

**Thanks **

**Kiki xx **


End file.
